You've Never!
by modestlykeithhelm
Summary: A sleepover with Ayane and Chizuru at Sawako's house takes an interesting turn when the topic of "first kisses" comes up. This one-shot will be broken down into four parts. Just a little bit of fluff/appreciation for my OT3.
1. Part I

"You're kidding!" Ayane threw her head back with a loud cackle. Sawako gasped quietly in surprise and Chizuru jolted to the side narrowly avoiding a collision with her friend's elbow.

"Oi! Watch it!"

Ayane wiped her eye daintily with her finger as she caught her breath and simmered down. Her hair was pulled back in one of her classic pony tails on the side of her head. One long strand was separated from the rest. Sawako had braided it. Sawako, not Sadako: the very same girl who knelt before Ayane shaking her head solemnly as though the rhetorical statement had been a sincere accusation.

"Not at all." Her long black hair swished back and forth falling over one shoulder and then the other. "My answer was not meant to be humerous. It is the absolute truth."

Ayane sighed and rested her cheek in her hand.

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. You've missed out on a lot of firsts."

Sawako adjusted the hem of her pink nightgown.

"Indeed." She seemed slightly crestfallen when she thought back to her days of solitude before she had made friends. In her typical Sawako fashion she bounced back quickly. "However, I have shared a number of happy occasions with you. I had my first sports tournament. I attended my first haunted house. I even went," Sawako's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red than Chizuru's oversized jersey "on...my first...date."

Chizuru's eyes widened and she pulled her knees up under her chin. Ayane merely giggled.

"Yeah. You and Kazehaya went out but," she smirked impishly "you didn't even make it to first base!"

"First...base?" Sawako cocked her head to the side as visions of Kazehaya playing baseball flashed through her head. Chizuru, on the other hand, was reeling.

"Geeze! You're so chill with all this! You act like you're not even in the same grade as us!"

Ayane grinned and leaned back against Sawako's bed.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm about ten years older than any of you. By the way don't think I've forgotten about Ryu's impromptu confession." Sawako was no longer the only one blushing and stammering. "You should give me some credit for not immediately screaming 'I told you so.'"

"Yeah...well...well...well."

"So, I take it you haven't either?"

"Haven't what?"

"I swear! Do you perceive _anything_ that happens around you? Kiss! It's only what we've been talking about for the past five minutes. Have you and Ryu kissed?"

Chizuru crossed her arms.

"I'm not telling you that! Besides, I'm like his brother!"

Ayane was unmoved.

"So, that's a no."

Sawako spoke up timidly from her spot on the floor.

"Um...Yano-cha...I mean, Ayane. You've...kissed someone before?"

"Oh? Well of course. You know I had a boyfriend. Even if he did turn out to be a complete idiot-jerk."

"I was wondering what...it's like?"

Ayana thought carefully. What had her first kiss been like?

"Well, the first time...it's really weird but in a good way. Lips can be really soft...and warm. If you're kissing someone you like then you get electric shocks all over your body." Ayane giggled and rubbed her arms yet Sawako looked slightly frightened.

"And you like that feeling?"

"Yeah. It's great. It's...magic."

"Magic." Sawako echoed her thoughtfully.

Ayane placed a hand on her friend's back.

"I'm sure you'll get to experience it before too long." She glanced over at the gangly girl on her other side. "You too."

Sawako still seemed distressed about something.

"The feelings you described. They sound so intense. I cannot imagine that my heart could ever handle something that monumental. I am scared that, in the moment, I will become overwhelmed."

Ever the optimist, Chizuru rushed in to be supportive although she had no experience to draw from on the subject.

"You're the amazing Sadako! You can handle anything!"

Ayane seemed less convinced. _She did have a_ _ **lot**_ _of misunderstandings this past year…_

"I have an idea." Ayane spoke with resolve. "Tonight our goal is to get Sawako ready for her first kiss."


	2. Part II

"I don't know. This seems kinda sketchy."

Chizuru looked at Ayane with no small amount of skepticism. Ayane sat in front of Sawako concentrating on her face like a painter looking at a canvas. She had already lined Sawako's eyes. Sharp edges poked out from the outer corner of each lid. Her cheeks were peppered with blush and locks of hair framed her face in large lazy curls.

Ayane had her own mouth open in a large O, unconsciously, as she painted Sawako's lips her favorite shade of "Persistent Plum." The dark purple did compliment the girl's skin tone nicely. Maybe she would consider gifting Sawako her extra tube. Although she doubted her shy friend would really use it that much.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right." Ayane tossed her head and a couple stray hairs fell out of her face. "Now, I want you to press them together and pucker like this." Ayane demonstrated. Chizuru's eyes widened and she backed away in fear.

"You are **not** going to put any of that crud on **my** face."

Ayane rolled her eyes.

"For your information, this "crud" happens to be very expensive. So, no, I won't be putting any of it on you. It'd just be a waste. Besides," she winked mischievously "you have that grunge/butch look down. Here, put these on."

Ayane tossed her a yellow and white baseball shirt and a black snapback. Chizuru stammered, trying to decide whether she should be insulted or not.

When they both had their outfits on Ayane admired their handiwork and decided she was satisfied. She clapped her hands and smiled.

"Okay! Sawako, I'm gonna start with you." At this Chizuru stood and started for the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Huh? We're going to get Kazehaya aren't we?"

"Hardly. Take a sit. I'll get to you in a second." Ayane patted the spot beside her on the floor. To say that Sawako was confused was an understatement.

"Yano- I mean Ayane-chan- I thought we were preparing for my first kiss?"

"And we are. Just relax. I'm trying to set the mood. I want you to close your eyes." Sawako obeyed. "Now picture this in your mind. You're sitting on a grassy hill. It's nighttime. Over your head you can see a whole milky way of stars. Each one seems to glow only for you. It's summer time. You feel a gentle, warm breeze blow against your face. All around you fireflies hover and crickets hum." Sawako smiled. Ayane's words painted a picture in her mind vivid enough to be a photograph. "How do you feel?"

"I feel wonderful. The scene before me is like a fairy tale."

"Good. Hold on to that. Let it simmer in your heart like-"

"Like a hot bowl of ramen!"

"Chizuru!" Ayane punched her friend in the shoulder roughly.

"Oi! Sorry! I was trying to help."

Ayane sighed deeply before continuing. " **Anyway**. You realize that, although you've waited for this moment so long, you are not nervous."

"I'm not?"

"You're not. You're excited. Your heart is fluttering but your hands are steady. You close your eyes and just trust what's about to happen."

Sawako felt two soft hands on either side of her face. Still plunged in darkness, her other senses seemed to have been heightened. She can feel a cool band of metal where Ayane's ring is. Her forehead is tickled by Ayane's bangs. She never knew her friend's hair was so soft. Her nostrils are filled with a flowery perfume that Ayane probably swiped from her mother's vanity. Their noses touch first and Sawako almost pulls away but she's entranced. When their glossed lips touch it's like a light bulb goes off in her brain. She's moving a hundred miles per hour while sitting perfectly still. She had never been drunk before but she guessed it felt something like this. All she could think about was how great Ayane's lipgloss tasted and good it felt to have her top lip sandwiched softly in Ayane's mouth. They pulled away slowly, each one panting. Ayane smiled.

"Not bad."

It would take five spatulas to scrape Chizuru's jaw off the ground.

"Whoah! I mean- I never thought you'd- Sadako! How do you feel?"

Sawako put her hands on her face. She could feel the warmth of her cheeks. How **did** she feel? She was still so flustered. It took her a couple moments before she could settle on an answer.

"I feel the same way I felt when the two you sat beside me in class; like my dreams were coming true." She felt a couple small tears roll down her cheek.

"Gah! You made Sadako cry!"

Chizuru revved up for a rant but Sawako softly discouraged her.

"No, no, no. These are good tears."

Ayane humphed triumphantly.

"Told you you have the emotional intelligence of a bean sprout."

"Well I- But-" Chizaru floundered trying to think of some kind of comeback.

"Alright, alright don't hurt yourself." Ayane batted her eyelashes at Chizuru. "It's your turn now."


	3. Part III

Chizuru stood and swiveled her head back and forth as though seeking a fire escape.

"Um...I...um..I just remembered that I left the stove on!"

"You don't cook." Ayane retorted haughtily from the ground.

"I have homework."

"No we don't. That paper isn't due for a week."

"I need to go downstairs and vacuum!"

"You don't live here!" Ayane grabbed Chizuru's shirt and yanked her back down on the floor beside her. "If you have something to say just state it plainly."

Chizuru picked at one of her cuticles and avoided eye contact with both her friends. "I...don't take this the wrong way…"

"I can't take it any way. You won't speak."

"And don't hit me!"

"I would neh-ver except-for-all-those-times-when-I-did."

"I. I. I-don't-know-if-I-wanna-kiss-you."

Ayana rested her weight back on her hands.

"Oh."

"It's nothing against you! I don't - What I mean is" Chizuru breathed in deeply and laboriously but her voice came out small "what if I like it?"

Ayane smiled, her ego having been soothed. "What if you do? It's not meant to be unpleasant you know?"

"I know but what if I...really really like...kissing a girl. What would that say about me and- I mean I really do like-"

Ayane took Chizuru's hand out of her mouth and stroked the tops of her finger nails where she had been chewing the raw tendrils of skin.

"Chizu-chan, you are my dear friend and you will always be my dear friend. Love and friendship and family they're all just streams that run from the same ocean. It's okay if you like kissing me. It's okay if you like kissing Ryu. It's okay if you like kissing us both. There's no right or wrong way to love."

Sawako was startled when she realized how close she was to tearing up again. Ayane's words fell over her ears like a waterfall and they made her long to feel the outside and inside of her mouth again.

"Look," she continued "If you really don't want to do this you-"

She was cut off mid sentence. Chizuru's right hand was behind her head and Chizuru's left arm was tangled around her right elbow. They toppled to the floor in an enormous heap, their faces sandwiched closely together. It was everything a first kiss between these two should be really. It was spontaneous and not very well thought out, with a few logistical problems but it radiated heat and warmth all the same. After recovering from the shock Ayane's eyes fluttered shut and pulled Chizuru down...hard.

They stayed this way for several seconds before Chizuru rolled off of Ayane and on to her back; flushed, flustered, disheveled, without her hat, but still holding hands.

Ayane was the first to speak.

"You...keep swinging like that...I'm gonna move up from...the minors to major league."

"I...have no idea...what that means...but thanks."

Sawake smiled and starting to laugh.

"Oi! What's so...so funny?"

"Oh I am sorry. I honestly do not know why I chose to express myself in this way. I just felt so happy for you. It kind of" Sawaku grew bashful "made me want to have another one of my own- a kiss I mean."

Ayane grinned from ear to ear and extended her arm. "Don't be shy, come on down here with us."


	4. Part IV

"Am I doing this right?" Sawako was perched on Chizuru's lap with Chizuru holding on to her waist.

"Perfect. Now, Chizuru, you're gonna have to be a little more gentle this time. I could handle it but Sawako might have a heart attack!"

"Oh no! My family has a history of heart disease!"

"Calm down, Sawako, I don't mean it literally."

"Oh. Good. I am glad. Because I...really want to kiss Chizu-chan. Is that okay?"

"Yeah Sada- I mean Sawako. I really wanna...kiss you too."

Ayane clapped her hands together triumphantly. "Okay! Sounds perfect! Now, Sawako, this isn't your first time anymore so I want you to be more forthcoming. Chizu, in order to spare Ryu's self image it might be good for you to get used to not leading for once."

"Hmph. As if I'd ever follow his lead. I'm the one pitching and that's how it's gonna stay."

"...I don't think that means what you think it means but that is a story for another day. Any time you're ready, Sawako."

"Oh...okay. Chizuru-chan? May I? May I kiss you?"

"Uhm yeah. I already said 'yes."

"Of course this is something you wouldn't understand Miss I'm-going-to-dive-bomb-when-the-moment-strikes-me. It can never hurt to ask again. Sawako, that was very romantic."

Sawako smiled, pleased with herself. She had never thought she could be romantic.

She closed her eyes and moved her face towards Chizuru's. Her mouth was open as if still inquiring permission. Her lips landed softly like a butterfly on a leaf. It was cool, and honest, and peaceful like a cup of green tea on a warm summer afternoon. Chizuru's hands ran up and down her spine in slow lazy circles. When they finally parted Sawako planted one last little peck on the tip of Chizuru's nose but seemed to immediately second guess herself.

"My apologies! Was that not romantic?"

"Sawako" Ayane gaped "I'm starting to think you've had more experience than you said."

"Not at all. I would never be openly dishonest with you."

"Relax. I'm paying you a compliment. In fact, if you don't mind. I'd like another go but with you again."

The tree outside slowly and steadily shed its sakura blossoms while the night grew dark and long. Only the moon, as it peeked through the window, got a glimpse of the three friends stealing kisses. Before long they moved to Sawako's bed and sprawled out lazily.

"I can't believe it's almost midnight" yawned Ayane.

"I know." Sawako agreed as she wandered back into the bedroom. She wiped her damp face on a washcloth. "Ayane-chan, I really loved wearing the makeup but it also feels so nice to wash it off."

"One of its many pleasures. And the really really good makeup, the stuff I can't afford, will make your face feel even better for having worn it."

Sawako rested her head a few inches away from Ayane and nestled her head down into the pillow.

"Is Chizu-"

"She started snoring as soon as you got up and went to the bathroom. Come here." She beckoned with her finger and Sawako wriggled even closer. Ayane's kiss was soft and tender on her forehead and she held Sawako close in a way she had never been held before, reaching over her shoulder to turn off the small lamp. "Goodnight...Sawako."

"Goodnight. Ayane."

" _If we shadows have offended, Think but this, and all is mended, That you have but slumber'd here While these visions did appear. And this weak and idle theme, No more yielding but a dream, Gentles, do not reprehend: if you pardon, we will mend: And, as I am an honest Puck, If we have unearned luck Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue, We will make amends ere long; Else the Puck a liar call;So, good night unto you all. Give me your hands, if we be friends,_

 _And Robin shall restore amends."_


End file.
